westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
20001021 Politics
Politics is Dirty Work Role Call Kill'Dar 10th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco Travian 10th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Kieran 7th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Prince Donner 6th/7rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Grackle 6th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Colin 13th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Fingle 3rd/9th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Session Summary Grackle has been interviewing orog prisoners. One of them offers to give the passwords if we provide troll meat as food. Donner sends orders for the troops to bring troll meat. TODO: Description of guard duty along the river Grackle: Who in charge? Gug: Well, we don't have any weapons, so we don't know who's in charge. Grackle looks for an older orog. Grackle: Where do you come from? Dolog: Grackle: No no. I mean... Dolog: Grummsh preferes to rule from above. Gorath prefers to be in the trenches. Dolog: The bodies are the reincarnations of the warriors fallen on the field. Grackle: How many orogs are still in the keep? Dolog: You could expect to see 5 or 6 squads waiting for you. Grackle: How many per squad? Dolog: A dozen. If I were you, I'd wait them out. We've been ambushing people for years--we've gotten really good at it. Grackle: How many per squad? The troops bring most of a carcass. As the troops see the carcass, the orogs all notice and become excited. The orcs don't appear to be paying attention. Grackle goes to Dolog. Dolog gives the three passphrases Get you into the tunnels "Heart of Iron" Get into the temple complex "Eye All Seeing" Enter priests' chambers supposedly "Red Earth" Mercenaries are scattered throughout the troops. Orogs are usually around to "vouch" for the human groups. The mercenaries are usually used for seasoning other troops. The group of Zill probably found the high priest and simple travelled with All humans are viewed with suspicion at all times. They are usually only brought in right before a fight. him. Fingle stays to observe the orogs and orcs for a while. The orogs seem to have taken notice of Dolog. They seem mystified why the party has given them troll meat. Korla shows up. Korla: I hear you were looking for me? Grackle: Yes Korla: It looks like things went all right for you guys. Grackle: Yeah, I'm sorry about the looting. Korla: Lost opportunities and all... Grackle: His Highness is looking to speak to what's left of the city council. Korla: There's probably only two left. The original council mostly disappeared after the change in guard. Those two Korla: The first guy I can think of is the leader of the farmers' league. Grackle: Korla: His name is Torrin Undertree. You can find his place out (blah blah). He's got a lot of pull with the farmers. Korla: The other person whose got some pull is some you've really got to talk to. That's Meriac. I would expect that he'd want to come and talk to you anyway. Grackle: You work for him? Korla: He notices me. Grackle: Korla: There might be some other from the merchants council around, but I wouldn't know who they are. As it turns out. Grackle has heard of him. The city is pretty close to under control at this point. There are fire crews out in the city. The troops have made a single pass through the city and the buildings are secure. Donner orders the troops to spread throughout the city in order to restore order to the city. The group agrees to capture any looters and to institute indentured servitude as punishment for those caught. The thought is to take the people captured the first day and turn them loose with word of the new law. Fingle and Kieran fly on the carpet out towards Torrin's lands. He has a big sprawling ranch with farmhands working the fields. They land on the road outside the farm. As the group walks up, they pass two workers in an orchard. They stop working as they see the group. The three guys on the home wears studded leather One of the others knocks on the door, leans in and says something. Fingle: We seek an audience with Torin Undertree. Guard: Would it be too much to ask for you gentlemen to turn over your weapons? A man in a well made tunic comes out of the house. Behind him is a serving boy carrying a tray, three glasses, and buns. Torin: You're? Fingle: Fingle Shimmerstone. Torin: You're from up north. Fingle: Yes. Torin: I've heard they're short up there. Torin: Are we being annexed? Fingle: We're here to remove the orcish influence. Torin: Well I guess I lose that bet. Fingle: We're here to remove the orcish influence. Torin: I've heard about that fish. Kieran: I was not around for it. Torin: Well, I'm head of the farmers' league, that's true. We're kind of independent minded folk out here. There aren't laws out here. It's good land. I've had to hire men to guard the farm out here. We have to admit that we enjoy not being taxed. We sell them mutton, fruit, etc. Fingle: That isn't his purpose so far. Torin: I'll do you a favor. It'll be a tough crowd. Torin: There's a reason we're talking on the porch out here instead of inside the house. We do everything out in the open. Kieran: When should we check back with you? Torin: It's best if we meet in the league hall. Kieran: When should we check back with you? Torin: Two days for now. Kieran: Do you know anything about the orcs taking over the city? Torin: That was a buyout. One problem with our setup is that we didn't figure that there would be enough money to buy out the city council. They said that they would buy our goods instead of taking them. I'll tell you, what they do in the city--we could care less. About the city folk--they've gone soft. At the founding, they had a certain set of morals, standards, and that's now all gone. Torin: You guys have means of travelling quickly. Fingle: Yes, we have magical means of transport. Torin: Well, could you do me a favor and drop off some messages to various farms? Fingle: Certainly. He spends 15 minutes to write 6 letters. Fingle and Kieran drop off the letters to various farms. Korla takes Grackle to a particular inn. It appears to be an inn from the outside, but there is no business going on on the inside. Grackle spots several people carrying concealed weapons. Korla: This is Grackle Spigot. Meriac is expecting him. Guard: Hang on. A few moments later, a halfing enters the room. Halfling: (Gestures for Grackle to follow) Both: (Follow) Halfling: (Looks at Korla) Not you The halfling leads Grackle through some hallways and points out traps to him. They eventually get to a secret door. They enter the room. The man is shaved bald, except for a top knot. He has a tatoo that runs from his head to the side of his neck. Meriac: (Nods) Grackle. Grackle: Sir. Meriac: It's your visit. What's your need? Grackle: We're going to be in control of town for a while. Meriac: How long a while? Grackle: Well, until the orcish threat is gone. Meriac: Until their a red paste? Grackle: I'm not sure. 10000 orcs could come in tomorrow and kick us out. Meriac: You've got the Black Lions. 10000 orcs won't unseat the Black Lions. Grackle: We need to establish some mechanism to maintain control of the city without garrisoning our forces here. Meriac: I'll tell you. There has been no real force for law in this town for some time. Those with their wits about them and a certain level of subtlety have done very well recently. Grackle: You don't seem to be hurting. Meriac: Of course not. It doesn't hurt when you point out to your theoretical overlord that you could kill them at any time. I would posit that anyone you leave in charge would be any more difficult to kill. I dislike killing any legal, moral authority. Grackle: We in Aquitaine understand such things. Accomodations can often bene made. Meriac: Let me explain some things about the history of this place. Before the orcs, there was a thriving business class and merchant class. After the orcs, many of them have left and at this point there is none. I can tell you without fear of being inaccurate, there is no merchant class left in this city. You should consider this more of a farming community or village. This is not a city-state any longer. There is no longer a militia. The orcs no longer exert any influence. You will have a difficult time exerting any control unless you leave troops behind. If concessions are made, I can guarantee that crime will only reach a certain level. I am very used to keeping people within certain boundaries. Grackle: I can tell you that Donner or his father will not tolerate a tyrrany. Meriac: You will need to reconvene the milita. I can give you a list of dependable commanders. Grackle: I'll go one step better, send those individuals to the headquarters and I'll recommend them. Meriac: If you do not hamper our activities in any way, then we will limit our activities to... Grackle: I will present your suggestions to Donner. Beyond that, I cannot say. Meriac: Let me put it another way, if a distasteful authority figure is left in place, then he will not last long. Grackle: I'm looking for any information about the Creeper, Zillan, the high priest, etc. Meriac: The Creeper paid his dues while he was here. He is a members of the Travellers' Guild. Zillan, however, can be taken out for a price. Grackle: Is he in the vicinity? Meriac: Not in the immediate vicinity, but he can be Meriac: Do you understand the meaning of these tatoos? Grackle: Uh, no. Meriac: I am originally from Bab-El. I was originally a witch hunter. That is how I came to this city in the first place. It is here I discovered that my beliefs were not entirely correct. So, I carved out a new niche for myself here. When I tell you that Zillan can be killed, I can guarantee it. Grackle: What fee? Meriac: I could deliver information about his location for 1000 crowns. I could deliver you his head for five times that amount. Grackle: I don't carry that money on me, but I'll get back to you. Meriac: Of course not. The offer isn't going to go away. Grackle is guided by the halfing out. Later than night at dinner... Donner: The reason I have advisors is that not every decision doesn't need to be made by me. Grackle: I'm basically your tool. Donner: But I don't want to have to bang you every time. Grackle: Donner: I think I have a clever idea. This politicking is something I haven't had much experience with. I know someone who might have some free time and might enjoy this: Blaine. Kieran: Your younger brother? Donner: Yes. Kill'Dar: Aren't you worried about their safety? Donner, Kill'Dar and, Grackle teleport to Aquataine. Once there, Donner begins providing orders. After a while, he is served by servants taking a bath, food, etc. The servant comes back and Moda is apparently off on a field mission. Father Corwyn: I heard you were injured sire? Donner: Yes. Yesterday was a long day. You know about our mission? Father Corwyn: I heard that you were sent down the river. Donner: We managed to drive the orcs and assorted armies from Og-Kund. But only after much fighting with infernal creatures, giants, ettins, trolls, and other assorted riff-raff. Father Corwyn: Well, I'll see what I can do. (Begins healing Donner) (Some time later) Donner: Do know something about such an infernal creature? Father Corwyn: They are fiends. Very dangerous. Donner: (Description of Powers) Grackle meets with Father Pylos. His nickname is "One Strike". Grackle: Father, I come seeking a boon. Pylos: Have you slain? Grackle: Yes. Pylos: How many? Grackle: Uh. (Begins counting in his head--some time passes) I have to admit that in serving my prince, I forewent an opportunity to slay a Priest of Gorath. Grackle: I wish to have some healing done and to get this identified. (Drops magic axe) Pylos: There is a soul trapped within it. It is definitely an evil and powerful device. I will see what I can do to discover its nature. Seledan arrives in the bath with the money and the parchment for Donner to sign. Seledan: I have the components for you. Donner: In our current situation, we're quite cash-poor. Seledan: I'll put this down as "largess". Donner: We've taken the city, but we're also involved in some politicking, the "Travellers' Guild", the militia, etc. Seledan: You can establish a dummy government, or establish a real government, or simply institute martial law. Donner: Seledan: I think you should handle this. The day will come when you will have to make these kinds of decisions. Frankly, handling a small city-state is a low-risk situation. Donner: (Eyes glaze over) Seledan: I would advise. I suggest that you immediately co-opt the militia--even if there is some corruption. Let them reward themselves, but there will be immediate order. When you're finished with your campaign, say in a month, you can go back and settle the situation. Donner: Seledan: You know that your father spends a lot of time away from Aquarna. You should follow his example. Your brother doesn't have a strong image with the people. He isn't seen as a do-er. Donner: Seledan: You can have lieutenants that do Donner: I'm rather enjoying this idea. Seledan: You can have lieutenants that do Donner: Does Aquataine have any plans for this area? Seledan: I have advised your father that we should annex the entire lakeshore. It has a great economic and security benefit. The lands south of the lake are fertile. Plus we would have a southern port which would allow for independence from Boralar. Seledan: If you can arrange things so that the people of that region view you favorably, you can annex their lands say 20 years from now. Seledan: I would suggest that you do what we do here, and come to an accomodation. If properly dealt with, they can serve as an extension to your eyes and ears. Seledan: How goes the battle? Donner: (Recounts most of the battle) During the day, about 100 volunteer militia show up. Colin and Travian look them over. Divination (Party in Inner Keep w/o Black Lions): Impression of light risk Impression of rapid motion The Black Lions are assigned to clearing the outer city. Army forms work details with orcs and orogs. Colin, Grackle, Fingle, and Donner fly on the carpet over the inner keep and scout it out. Fingle ferries the rest of the party. Travian detects a moderate evil aura on the doors and a strong evil aura on the rest of the building. Kill'Dar detects a strong magical aura. Kill'Dar walks up to the door and dispels the magic on the door. Kill'Dar dispels the second spell and there is a huge flash of light. Grackle checks the door and then opens it. Inside is a crude temple setup with benches and altars. Where there was once a bas-relief of Zeus, the status is desecrated and given a roughly cut wooden head with one eye. Grackle turns gaseous and heads down the stairwell by one of the altars. The stairs lead to the level the party had been in previously. There is one room that has not been seen by the party, which appears to be a barracks. It appears to be ransacked. As they continue to check out the area, the party heads towards the storage room and Grackle is hit by four crossbow bolts--there are six orogs. Grackle, Colin, and Travian enter the room and begin attacking orogs. After a few rounds, the orogs are almost all dead. Travian chases the last orog into the tunnel. As he enters the tunnel, the orog pulls a rope and collapses the tunnel. Fortunately, Travian jumps past the falling rocks. Back in the other room, Grackle gives the Ring of Gaseous Form to Fingle, who then turns gaseous, hands the ring to Travian and casts Gaseous Form to pass back. The rest of the cleansing of the inner keep goes equally well. The pacification of the outer city goes well. Hagal reports that the docks, major roads, and farmlands are secured. The rest of the lands will require one more day to be sure that everything is secure. Foes Fought Base Experience: